1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal which transfers or receives data, including location information, in various ways, and a method of transferring or receiving data using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functionality of terminals, such as personal computers, notebook computers, and mobile phones, is diversified, the terminals are being implemented in the form of multimedia players equipped with complex functions, such as capturing images and video, playing music or video files, game, and reception of broadcast.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to whether they are movable. Mobile terminals can also be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether they can be directly carried on by a user.
In order to support and increase the functionality of the terminals, the improvement of structural or software portions or both of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
In recent years, a variety of terminals, including mobile terminals, provide complex and various functionalities, but do not provide various functions related to location information.